In order to maintain a darkened skin tone, many persons use a tanning bed at a tanning salon. The ultraviolet (UV) lights used in tanning beds can discolor, dry out, make frizzy, or otherwise damage the hair of a tanner. This, particularly, is undesirable for women who may have paid as much as $75 for hair services, such as permanents, colors or rinses.
Of course, the use of caps and other head and hair coverings for protection is not new. Swimming caps are available to protect a swimmer's hair from damage due to harsh chemicals found in swimming pools. And caps and hats of various styles are available to protect a wearer's face and hair from either extreme hot or cold outdoor weather conditions. Similarly, the use of skin care and tanning products to protect the skin of a tanner from the effect of extended exposure to sunlight is not new.
However, there is no product specifically designed to protect the hair of a tanner from damage and discoloration due to exposure to UV light. In particular, no such product is available for use during a tanning session in a standard tanning bed.
What is needed is an inexpensive, convenient and reusable cap or other hair covering which will protect the hair of a tanner from discoloration or other damage, such as drying and frizzing, during a tanning session.